I am a What?
by fantasywriter454
Summary: Alya Cissa Malfoy is Draco's little sister. Her birth comes as a complete surprise to her family, but there is more to her than meets the eye. Follow her as she figures out just how special she really is. Mpreg, Dumbledore!bashing, gay couples. HarryxDraco then HarryxTom Jr later on.
1. Chapter 1

Alya Cissa Malfoy is Draco's little sister. Her birth comes as a complete surprise to her family, but there is more to her than meets the eye. Follow her as she figures out just how special she really is.

**I don't own Harry Potter, except my two OCs, Alya and Caroline. My friend owns her own OC (Lilith) in this story as well. **

**The plot has changed dramatically from the original story. There are gay couples, mpreg later on and Dumbledore!bashing. Don't like, don't read.**

This is the short beginning as Alya watches her brother attend Hogwarts for the first time, hoping she will be able to join him next year.

* * *

My blonde hair fell down around my shoulders as I released it from the ponytail holder containing it on the top of my head. My mother then moved her hand to fix it, straightening it out and laying it around my back and chest. My eleven year old brother Draco was just a few steps ahead of us with our father, who were whispering quietly to each other. Draco was the only one out of the four of us with short hair. It surprised me why that was, but I didn't question my parents nor my brother.

Out of the two children, Draco was my father's favorite and I was my mother's. I think Draco resented that fact, considering he wanted to be his momma's boy. I was a year younger than Draco and I would hopefully be receiving my Hogwarts letter next. I say 'hopefully' because my mother fears I am a Squib and my dad suspects it and it will give him another excuse to hate me. I haven't had a single spark of magic, which I was supposed to be able to do when I turned seven.

We were currently in Diagon Alley, because my brother had just now received his letter allowing him to attend Hogwarts. My father took Draco off to get his supplies. My mother hurried up, dragging me along with her. A large family with red-hair quickly passed us, the mother shouting instructions to her children.

"Weasleys," my mother hissed under her breath as I watched them go. I knew about the Weasleys. They were blood traitors because they loved Muggles so much. They bred like rabbits and were all redheads. They paid us no attention, not realizing we were Malfoys.

The rest of the day was spent shopping for Draco's school supplies and robes. Then came the part I was most excited to watch. My brother was going to choose his wand. My father pushed open the door to Ollivanders Wand Shop, leading us inside. Mr. Ollivander was sitting at his desk writing down something on a piece of parchment when we entered. He looked up at smiled at us.

"Ah, the Malfoys! Welcome, welcome! Which one is receiving the wand?"

"I am," Draco replied. He nodded and headed back behind his desk. He brought forward a wand box and handed it to Draco. He smirked and pulled it from the box, swishing it. Nothing happened. He wasn't smirking anymore and put the wand back.

"This better not take forever," he said.

It did end up taking forever, disappointing all of us. My father was getting seriously annoyed. My mother had put down all of Draco's bags before her arms would start to ache. I was bouncing between my feet, getting annoyed and impatient.

"Come on, we really don't have all day to search for a wand for Draco," my father snapped. Mr. Ollivander finally gave Draco a wand and a spark emitted from the tip of the wand. Draco sighed in relief.

"That is a 10" Hawthorn wood with a unicorn core. Miss Malfoy will not have as much trouble as her elder brother," Mr. Ollivander replied softly, eyeing me carefully. I blinked in confusion. _What was he trying to say? Would I really attend Hogwarts and become a witch? _I hoped Mr. Ollivander wasn't pulling my leg. My father paid for the wand and we traveled back home.

*****  
Draco pushed his cart forward with his school supplies. My mother held onto me as we walked through the train station. We reached the destination and my brother ran through the wall, immediately followed by my father. My mother kept a hold on me as we ran together through the wall. I blinked and my eyes widened slightly as I caught sight of the Hogwarts Express. A deep red train sat on the tracks with a light trail of smoke lining the ceiling.

"Now, Draco, remember, I will send you treats and presents periodically through the year," our mother cooed, kissing his forward. He frowned and whined.

"Mother! Not here in front of everybody!" She chuckled and smiled.

"And since you are coming home for Christmas, we will see you then."

"Bye Draco," I replied, giving him a quick hug. "It will be quiet around the manor without you." He nodded and looked between the three of us.

"I will see you all at Christmas."

"We will write to you, Draco!" Mother called as Draco gathered up his stuff to find a compartment. I knew he already knew some of his fellow classmates, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Their fathers were associated with our father, so it only made sense. We didn't have to discuss which House Draco would be sorted into. We already knew he would be in Slytherin without hesitation. Uncle Severus Snape would also keep contact with my father about Draco's year. I overheard them talking about it last week. It was nice, but hard to have our uncle be a teacher at Hogwarts. I smirked. Uncle Severus loved to spoil the both of us, so I knew he would keep doing it even at school, praising Draco's work.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the main Harry Potter characters.**

**Lilith is going to have a mysterious air about her. Since she is my friend's OC who still hasn't developed all of her characteristics, I'm winging it with Lilith. She's approved of what I've written so far though. :)**

I hope you are enjoying it so far. Please review!

* * *

**Dear Miss Malfoy,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…**

My heart raced as I read the words. _I was in! I wasn't a Squib! My father won't hate me anymore. _My father was out with my brother at the moment, and my mother was reading in our enormous library. I passed one of our many house-elves and raced to the library.

"Mother!" I cried, causing a house-elf to watch me curiously. I glared at him and he shrunk back, knowing he'd be punished later. My mother came out holding a book with her hair in a tight bun at the back of her head, her black and blonde hair contrasting quite nicely. I smiled and held up my letter. Her eyes widened and she smiled widely.

"Alya! No way! Is that…?" she breathed. I nodded and held it up for her to see. True enough, a real Hogwarts acceptance letter was staring her in the face.

"I'm not a Squib!"

"But why haven't you had any cases of accidental magic?" she whispered. "Are you sure this is real?"

"It came with Draco's letter for his second year. It's legit."

"I'm writing to Dumbledore before we tell your father. He would lose his mind if this turns out to be a fake letter. I don't want that to happen," she replied. I nodded and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, directing me to the main foyer. "Hide this until then."

Also instantly our owl flew through the window and landed on the stand next to the entryway. It was addressed to my mother. She untied the letter and opened it, unfolding the letter. As she read, her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"This one is from Severus. He's telling me that the acceptance letter is not a fake. The other one is from Dumbledore himself, also saying that the letter is not a fake. They read our minds."

"Dumbledore knew you'd trust Uncle Severus more, I bet," I replied. She nodded and hugged me tight. She then ordered one of our house-elves to call on my father and brother to tell them to come here. She nodded and disappeared instantly.

A few minutes later, my father and Draco appeared, looking slightly annoyed.

"Narcissa, what is going on?" He paused when he noticed the letters in our hands. I realized I still was holding onto Draco's letter. I held the envelope out to him and he raised his eyebrows up in suspicion.

"What are you doing, Alya? Give me that!" he snapped as he snatched the letter from my grasp. I frowned and placed my hands on my hips.

"I received the mail from one of the house-elves. Our Hogwarts letters were among them. I got accepted, Draco. And that is yours." My father watched me carefully.

"You really got accepted?" I smirked and nodded.

"She's a Malfoy, Lucius, and a witch. Of course she got accepted," my mother replied. "She's pureblood and will be placed into Slytherin." I nodded and smiled.

"Of course I will! I won't accept any other house!" For the first time in a while, my father slightly smiled.

"Spoken like a true Malfoy!" he replied. I showed him the letter and then my mother showed him the letter from both Dumbledore and Severus. He frowned a bit at the fact that Dumbledore had written to us despite telling Snape to write to us. But he just shrugged and patted my shoulder in approval.

We walked through Diagon Alley, shopping for both Draco and my school supplies. Our father and Draco headed to the bookstore to buy our school books while my mother took me to Madam Malkin's to get me fitted. She smiled, wanting me to have many different outfits. I was quickly fitted and my mother got the best fabric they offered, just like she had done with my brother. I got several uniforms and robes. I got a couple of nice casual clothes as well as extremely casual clothes. I wasn't going to wear my uniform all the time! My mother paid for it and we saw my brother and father leave Flourish and Blotts. Draco was carrying his set of books and I was carrying mine. I grimaced when I saw all the book titles for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Gilderoy Lockhart apparently was going to be our new teacher. I then smirked. These books were expensive; the Weasleys wouldn't be able to afford five sets, I bet. Just as I thought of that, they walked out of the store behind my father. I watched them go and noticed Harry Potter and the only person I could imagine was the Mudblood Hermione Granger my brother told me about was with them. They completely ignored us, however.

"Let's go get your wand, Alya," my father replied, nudging me and my brother forward towards Ollivanders. _He said it wouldn't take very long to search for my wand. Let's hope he's right. _We entered the shop and immediately my father stepped forward. "Let's make sure this doesn't take as long as my son Draco did."

"It won't. I already know which wand Miss Malfoy will have. It reacts to her energy core quite fantastically. It chose her last year when Draco was in here." He pulled it from a locked drawer and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow at him but removed the wand from its case. Almost instantly, a pleasant tingle ran up my arm and I immediately smiled. "That is a 12 and a half inch Yew wand with Dragon Heartstring as its core. It's very flexible and adept at hexes and jinxes. I take it you like it?" I nodded and waved it, causing white sparks to fly from the tip. My smile increased. I then noticed my father had his eyes locked onto the wand with almost a darkened look.

"Father, is everything okay?" He jerked from his thoughts and nodded. Mother elbowed him in the ribs, quietly hissing something in his ear. He nodded and patted my head.

"Yes, Alya, everything is fine." I narrowed my eyes and looked between my parents, but they were paying for my wand. They then beckoned for me and Draco to exit the shop. I had a strange feeling they were hiding something from me.

I followed the rest of the first-years into the Great Hall, led by Professor McGonagall. I was in somewhat awe of the old castle, but the Manor where I lived was ten times more impressive. I noticed red hair flashed a few feet in front of me. _I was in the same year as a Weasley too? _I knew my brother had come home over the summer and complained about the Boy-Who-Lived and his two friends, the mudblood Granger and the blood traitor Weasley. I saw most of the Weasley family over at the Gryffindor table, although I did noticed the youngest boy and Potter were missing. _Huh. Whatever. Maybe they didn't come to school this year. _I smirked at that. Everyone else in my year filed out in front of the teacher table. I noticed Snape flashed a small smile in my direction and I nodded at him, giving him a small smile in return.

"When I call your name, please come up. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She called some of my classmates up and then my ears perked up when a 'Greyback, Caroline' was called. The hall grew quiet as those students who were born into magical families knew about the famous werewolf. _The famous Fenrir Greyback had a daughter?_ I watched her step up to the stool and turned around. _She looked exactly like him! There's no doubt! _I knew Fenrir because he talked on occasion with my father, so I saw him around the Manor a few times. He even stayed with us on one occasion. She moved like she was in pain. _She's a werewolf; there's a werewolf at this school now. There's no doubt. _

"Hufflepuff!" the hat called. _The daughter of two Slytherins was in Hufflepuff?_ I knew that both of her parents were Slytherins, even though her mother was no longer in the picture. I watched her go, her brown hair breezing around her as she sat down. Her fellow Hufflepuffs watched her with mixed fear and curiosity. More names were called and more students were placed. Then:

"Malfoy, Alya." I felt the entire hall grow cold. Whispers followed me up just as they had with Greyback's daughter. 'The Malfoys had a second child?' I walked up with a bounce in my step, showing everyone I was not afraid or nervous. It's just the way the Malfoy family presents themselves. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat above me and before it was fully placed on my head, it called out 'Slytherin!' I noticed my brother nod in approval and smirk as I moved towards the Slytherin table. I sat down and Draco patted my shoulder.

"Yep, this is my younger sister, Alya," he bragged to all of his friends. I smiled around at them.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Alya," a girl I knew as Pansy replied, holding out her hand. I smiled and shook her hand. Draco had brought pictures of the Slytherins in his year home. Some of them, specifically Crabbe and Goyle, had come over constantly.

"Thanks, Pansy." She smiled, running her fingers through her hair, blinking over at Draco. I blinked. _Was she trying to flirt with my brother? _I thought. She blushed as she noticed me, but Draco was not paying attention. She mouthed 'Sorry' at me. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"Riddle, Lilith." _Riddle, where have I heard that name before? _I wondered.

"She's the daughter of the Dark Lord," Draco hurriedly hissed my ear. My eyes widened. _Since when has the Dark Lord had a daughter? _I noticed the Headmaster had his eyes locked on the young woman as she approached McGonagall. Just like the hat had done with me, it barely touched her head before it called 'Slytherin!'

"Who took care of her when the Dark Lord fell back in 1981?" I whispered to my brother. He shrugged, his eyes watching her carefully as she approached our table. She sat down two seats away from. I watched her with curious eyes. She must've noticed my staring because she looked up at me. Draco immediately grabbed my chin and jerked me away.

"Cissa, it's not nice to stare!" he snarled. I heard Lilith chuckle anyway. The Sorting Ceremony didn't take long after that. While we ate, my fellow classmates introduced themselves. Connie, Regina, and Jayla were my other female Slytherin classmates, while Harper, Presley, Winston, Jordan and Zac were the boys. Lilith kept to herself during this whole interaction, but I'm pretty sure she was listening in anyway.

After dinner, we all headed back to the common room lead by the fifth year Slytherin prefects. Lilith stood not far behind me, so I slowed down to walk and talk with her. She eyed me carefully, but I shrugged.

"Your father will not have an impact on whether or not I talk to you," I replied. She blinked, seeming surprised, but smirked.

"Malfoy, are you trying to become friends with me?" she said calmly. Her voice sounded almost like silk. I blushed lightly, which wasn't noticeable in the dim light of the dungeons. _Thank goodness, _I thought.

"It's worth a shot. Your father hasn't been there for you, I take it? Who raised you?" She suddenly snarled.

"I barely know you, Malfoy. If you make an effort to become close to me, maybe I'll tell you. Is your brother the same way? Do you both spill all your secrets right away?" She huffed and sped up, ignoring me.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me to ask such a thing when we barely know each other," I replied, catching up with her.

"Malfoy, Riddle! Keep up and pay attention!" the prefect snapped at us. I huffed and watched him carefully.

"Malfoy, maybe we can become friends. Let's try not to spill our secrets right away. Earn my trust and maybe I'll tell you more about myself," she replied softly.

"Pureblood." I looked up as the prefect as he spoke the password. The wall moved away and we were quickly ushered inside. A lot of the older students were already seated in the comfy couches lining the common room. I spotted my brother among his friends in front of the fire place. The Common Room was lit with a greenish tint, which was because of the lake. My brother had already told me a lot of the Slytherin common room, but it was still better to see it in person. We were showed our dormitories and I found myself in between Lilith and Connie.


End file.
